Jodi The Half Breed
by Rebelbot
Summary: Rad and the others meet Jodi the half breed and try to find a way to reunite her and her family before the Decepticon get their hands on her.
1. Chapter 1

Rad and the others were more excited then ever. They had just learned that the Autobots were going to make an alliance with the earth government. With this kind of alliance both humans and transformers will live in peace. To the kids it means they could hang with the Autobots without having it as a secret. The kids could hardly wait for the day of the treaty signing.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I can so relate with you, Carlos," agreed Rad.

"Yeah I can hardly wait for the treaty to be signed," Billy said.

"Hey, we should get ready for when the Autobots come," Fred said.

"Let's go then," Rad said running ahead.

The others soon followed as they headed for Rad's house. Just as they reached the first corner a sudden blinding flash ball of light shot though the sky.

"What was that?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know but it landed in the mountain, let's go," Rad said.

They soon headed toward the mountain were the comet had landed. When they reached there they could see a white glow that came from the comet. They started climb up but they were half way up the glow stopped and dark figure jumped out from where the comet was.

"What was that!?" Carlos shouted.

"What ever it was its coming back," Alexis said.

The dark figure was coming straight at them. Rad and the others closed their eye awaiting an impact from the figure but it never came. Rad took up the courage to look around and what he saw shocked him. There was a cat-like creature flying a few feet away from them. It had black feathered wings and was covered from head to toe by brown fur but her abdomen up to her chest was a lighter brown. It also short, straight hair that was brown. It had ears of a cat and a face that looked like one too. The tail hanged underneath it as it almost hovered flapping its wing every so often. Its nails were pointed that clawed its hands and feet. Rad could tell it was a female by the way it looked and young as well.

"Hi there, my name is Jodi, what's yours," the cat girl said suddenly said.

At first Rad was unsure weather to answer or not due to shock but soon snapped out of it and introduce himself along with the others. Before any question can be asked they climb down from the mountain side.

"What are you and where did you come from?" Alexis asked.

"I'm known as a Tailinsite Tiger but I'm only half and I came from a small island of Toejina." Jodi said.

"The Island of Toejina?" Carlos repeated, "You mean the island that has all those demons on it?"

"Yeah," Jodi said.

"When you say you're only half Tailinsite Tiger what do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Well truth is my mom was human and my dad was a full flesh demon so I got half of each and why my skin is soft as a human because the skin of a Tailinsite Tiger is hard as steel but with fur all over it," Jodi explained.

"But why are you here and not with the others on Toejina Island?" Fred asked.

"Well, you see, I got separated from the pack during a storm when we were migrating to the other side of the island for the winter," Jodi said, "And I have been searching for them ever since."

"Man what a boomer," Billy said.

"Hey we know someone on Toejina Island that can help find your family," Rad said, "We can send Leaserbeak over to tell her." 

"That right and as we wait you can stay with us for awhile." Alexis said.

"You will thank you," Jodi said as she bowed.

"Come on, let's go," Carlos said as they raced off toward the former Autobot base.

When they reached the base the got the info they need , taped the message and then Leaserbeak to Toejina Island.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rad woke up and thought of visiting Jodi who had stayed at the base. He got dressed and went downstairs and was just heading towards when he heard the News.

"The robotic beings called Transformers had just arrived from there home planet," the news lady said.

"That was fast," Rad's father, Mr. White.

"While warping system to get from to place to place," Rad explained.

"And just how did you know that?" Mrs. White asked.

"Well I guess its time to tell you," Rad said.

And so he told his parents everything about the Autobots and their adventure with them and his friends.

"So that were you been all this time," Mrs. White said.

"Maybe we can meet them," Mr. White suggested.

"That's a great idea," Rad said excitedly.

"Well, I don't know," Mrs. White said unsure.

"Don't worry Mom, their good bots," Rad said, "And besides their base is near." 

"Well, alright, we'll go see your friends," Mrs. White said.

When they got into the car and left the house Rad showed them the way to the Autobot base. When they got there Rad could see that his friends had gotten there before them.

"Hey Rad," Carlos called out when Rad got out of the car.

"What are your parents doing?" Fred asked.

"Well I told my parents the truth and all and they wanted to come and meet them," Rad explained.

"I guess it time we told our parents too," Alexis said.

"Hello kids," Mr. White greeted as he and Mrs. White came up.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. White," They said together.

"I'm guessing you knew about this as well," Mrs. White said.

"Yep," Carlos said.

"Come let's go," Rad said as ran into a nearby cave with the others following him.

They traveled deeper into the cave for several minutes until they came upon a large metal door.

"Is this it?" Mr. White asked.

"Yep, this is it," Rad said as he approached the door and knocked on it.

A minute passed before the door opened and revealed a huge tiger with golden armor.

"Hey Saber Fang, What are you doing here?" Rad asked unafraid even so his parents were.

"Just visiting and what about you," Saber Fang said.

"Same thing," Rad said, "Oh, these are my parents,"

"Nice to meet you both," Saber Fang said as she nodded her head.

"Same here," Mr. White said.

"Where are the others?" Carlos asked.

"Their in the Main Control talking," Saber Fang said as she turned around.

Rad, his friends, and his parents soon followed Saber Fang into the base. After a few minutes the reached the Main Control room where several large robot were either standing or sitting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hot Shot was the first to notice them enter and went over to greet them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much just thought we visit you guys since you're here," Carlos answered.

"Hot Shot, these are my parents," Rad introduced. "Mom, Dad, this is Hot Shot."

Rad soon introduced the others to his parents. Suddenly Jodi appeared from behind Optimus' leg.

"Oh, hey Jodi," Billy said, "I guess you already met the Autobots."

"Yep," Jodi said in reply.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jodi, a half demon from Toejina Island," Rad introduced.

"A little far from home, aren't we," Mr. White said.

"Well I got separated from my family when a storm came and blew me away." Jodi explained.

"Your parents must be worried," Mrs. White said.

"Jodi already told us that you had sent a message to Keith," Optimus said.

"That's right," Alexis said, "We hope that Keith will help us find Jodi's family."

Just then the alarm went off in the base.

"What going on?" Fred asked.

"It's the Decepticons," Red Alert said, "Their up to their old tricks again."

"Don't they ever learn," Carlos said.

"These Decepticons sound dangerous," Mrs. White said.

"Their sure are," Rad said, "They are the Autobot worst enemy."

"Let's go," Optimus said as he headed out.

When they got out of the base they were greeted by a burst of flames. When it stopped standing on a cliff nearby was a tiger with pitch-black fur and an armor saddle on it back.

"Panthor!" Saber Fang said, "Should have known you'll be leading this little exportation."

"You know this tiger?" Blurr asked.

"She's a rouge tiger;" Saber Fang, "Her heart is as dark as her fur."

"Now Saber Fang," Panthor said coolly, "You're giving me too much credit."

She then let out another flamethrower but Saber Fang let out a mighty thunderbolt. The two attacks collided and caused a huge explosion. Suddenly from out of the smoke Panthor attack charged Saber Fang and struck her causing her to skid back.

"Saber Fang!" Sideswipe said as he raced forward but was stopped when shots were fired at his feet.

"Forgetting about us," Demolisher said as fired more shots at Sideswipe.

Lucky Sideswipe was able to dodge them and regroup with the other as they fired shots back at Demolisher and the others who quickly joined in the battle. It went on like this for a few minute until Saber Fang pinned Panthor against a wall and shocked her with a thunderbolt. When she backed off it clear to see that Panthor was hurt. Saber Fang was about to charge her again when Panthor exhaled a black, thick fog that coved the battleground. When it cleared Panthor and the Decepticons were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't get it," Optimus said, "Why would the Decepticon just attack us then leave just as sudden."

"They must be after something," Rad said.

"Red Alert, do a scan to see if you can find their base," Optimus ordered.

"Yes, sir," Red Alert replied.

"I'll help," Alexis said as she ran after Red Alert.

"Maybe Leaserbeak can help once he gets back," Carlos said.

Suddenly the screen came on revealing Keith and her Catalan Demon, Linda.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Keith asked.

""Hey, Keith, I guess you got our message," Rad said.

"Yep, I have info that may help," Keith began, "I saw a black tiger with three robots headed for Kitoca Mt."

"That got to be Panthor and the Decepticons," Hot Shot said.

"Alright let's go to Toejina Island," Optimus said.

A few minutes later they had arrived at Toejina Island through a warp gate and were met by Keith.

"Mt. Kitoca is east to us and if we hurry we can make it before sundown," Keith said.

She led the Autobots to Mt. Kitoca that was five mile east and they arrived two hours before sundown.

"Okay, since we're here now what?" Sideswipe asked.

"The Decepticons must have an entrance somewhere nearby," Alexis said through Leaserbeak.

"Autobot spread out and find that entrance," Optimus ordered.

The Autobots soon set out searching high and low for the base entrance. After half an hour of searching Leaserbeak was the first to find it a few miles up and guided the others to it. Now they quietly entered the base of their enemy wondering what was in store. Another half an hour of wondering the dark corridor a light appeared in front along with some dark shadows and they could hear voices.

"I don't get it," The voice of Cyclonus can be heard saying, "Why do we need that little brat?"

"Because without her Ferrynox will not obey us," Panthor explained, "But if we do have her he'll do anything to protect her." 

"Who's Ferrynox?" Carlos asked.

"Ferrynox is the leader of my pack and my father," Jodi said very worried.

"My guess is that the Decepticons created the storm to ground Jodi's pack and then capture them," Red Alert whispered.

"But why?" asked Hot Shot.

"My family is the best fighters in the whole land with my father being the strongest of all," Jodi explained.

"And the Decepticon goal is world domination by forcing Jodi's family," Rad said, "That is why they attacked us for they wanted Jodi in order to get Ferrynox to listen to them."

"Alright, Rad get Leaserbeak to fly in there and locate where Ferrynox and the others are at," Optimus whispered.

"Got it," Rad said as he directed Leaserbeak into the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaserbeak silently flew into the base and hid behind one of the nearby computer. He peak around the corner and saw Panthor talking to Demolisher and Cyclonus. Her back was turned to Leaserbeak giving him a chance to sneak by. Leaserbeak looked around the base until he saw a cage that was in the corner. When he approached the cage he saw many catlike creatures. They looked like Jodi but their skin was thicker and on their chest was a tiger head. They had the face like human with another tiger head on top.

"That's my family," Jodi said.

"Optimus we found them," Rad said, "Their in a corner on the other said of the room."

"Alright let's go," Optimus said as he entered the room firing his gun.

The others followed Optimus' example and a battle quickly ensured within the base. As the Autobots fought the Decepticons Saber Fang charged Panthor but she quickly dodge the attack. She let lose a flamethrower at Saber Fang as she too let out a thunderbolt. Yet again another explosion erupted within the cave causing smoke to fill it. As everyone was being blinded by the smoke Linda, guided by Leaserbeak, led Keith to the cage that held Ferrynox and the other.

"I'm going to get you guys out," Keith said when she reached the cage.

She used her staff blade to cut the front of the cage finally freeing them from it. As the pack walked out one of them approached Keith.

"Thank you for saving us," Ferrynox said, "But how did you know we were in trouble?"

"You should thank your daughter," Keith said, "She ran into a few of my friends who contacted me for help."

"Is she alright?" Ferrynox said

"I'm okay daddy, you don't have to worry," Jodi said over Leaserbeak.

"This is Leaserbeak," Keith explained, "The kids' use him for scouting or observing battles and in order to talk to the Autobots without having to be really there."

"I see," Was all Ferrynox could say.

Just then another explosion erupted nearby.

"I think its time we leave," Keith said.

"I agree," Ferrynox said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Optimus, Ferrynox and the others are out and are heading toward the entrance with Keith," Alexis said.

"Autobots withdraw," Optimus ordered as he followed Leaserbeak.

As the Autobots followed their commander's orders Panthor roared as she let out another burst of flames at the retreating Autobots. Before the flames hit Keith sliced the flames with her blade stopping the attack. This gave the Autobots the chance to get out of the base. When they left the cave entrance an explosion erupted behind them. When they reached the ground they turned to see much of the mountain beginning to collapse into it self.

"Do you think it's over?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, Billy, we thought it was over before," Rad said.

When the Autobots returned to base they had brought Ferrynox with them. Jodi came rushing to her father, leapt, and hugged him as he caught her.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Jodi," Ferrynox said as he hugged his only daughter.

"I'm glad to see you too, dad," Jodi said.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter and for rescuing us," Ferrynox said looking at Rad and the other, "I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you did."

"No problem," Carlos said, "We're just glad to know we helped out."

"Let's go Jodi, your mother must be worried by now," Ferrynox said.

As the Autobots prepared the warp gate Ferrynox and Jodi said their farewells to their new friends.

"Come back and visit something, okay?" Mrs. White said.

"Maybe we can come by doing our next migration," Ferrynox said.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Jodi said sadly.

"Don't worry, Jodi, we'll see each other again," Alexis said.

"The warp gate is ready," Red Alert announced.

Ferrynox and Jodi went to the warp room and their friends watched them leave.

"Hey Optimus," Fred said, "Do you think the Decepticons are gone for good?"

"I'm not sure, Fred," Optimus said, "Maybe they are gone for good but maybe their not." 

Back at Mt. Kitoca all was silent and calm when suddenly a few rocks moved. Out from the rubbles of Mt. Kitoca came the dark form of Panthor. Some more dark figures emerged from the rubbles as Panthor roared.


End file.
